


not a single force on earth (could stop the trembling of my hand)

by skypointing



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tumblr Prompt, and thor, billy should know by now that involving superheroes in his love life can only end badly, much less norse gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skypointing/pseuds/skypointing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three days into Teddy’s silent treatment, Billy cracks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not a single force on earth (could stop the trembling of my hand)

**Author's Note:**

> for this prompt on my tumblr:  
> "Wiccan goes to Thor for relationship advice. Thor is terrible at giving advice."
> 
> i'm kind of happy with this! i hope you are, too. 
> 
> (if so inclined, you may find me on tumblr @ stormicide. i love prompts, fandom or otherwise.)

Three days into Teddy’s silent treatment, Billy cracks.

He considers Kate, who is strong and fiercely brilliant, and then he considers her tumultuous relationship with Eli that seems to be built largely on denial, and thinks, _No._

He runs through Avengers in his head, and—Clint? God, no; Tommy wouldn’t know a functional relationship if it outran him; Peter seems to do alright, but that’s like getting love advice from your older brother, and that’s out; he adores Luke and Jessica, but he can’t lie, Jessica’s been a more on the hormonal side than usual, lately, so; Steve is automatically out after the time he sat them down and tried to give them a safe sex talk _oh my god_ and Tony is out by proxy.

Billy bites his lip, distantly hears a light bulb pop, and then he has his answer.

*

“ _WILLIAM!_ ” Thor booms, and Billy winces, stumbling a little as he lands on the roof of Avengers tower.

“Hi, Thor,” he mumbles, and scratches his neck, feeling suddenly silly. “Um, thank you for meeting me here.”

The big man grins, and it takes up his entire face. “It is no trouble, little witch!”

Billy tries and fails to be offended at the moniker; there’s no trace of mockery in the Asgardian’s face. He swallows, tries to breathe deeply, and swallows again. “Uh,” he says.

Thor, bless him, seems to pick up on Billy’s nervousness. He takes a seat on a nearby air unit and motions for Billy to do the same, smiling all the while.

“Uh,” says Billy again, and then thinks of Teddy and how he hasn’t heard his voice in three days, and he grits his teeth. “You and Jane, um, you’re…good? You have a good relationship?”

“Ah, sweet Jane,” sighs Thor, somewhat dreamily, and _oh no oh no oh no, here be monsters_. “Never have I been one for the writing of ballads, but—”

“Oh my god,” says Billy, weakly. “Look, I just—Teddy’s mad at me, and in his defense I’m an _idiot_ , he’s at no fault here, but he won’t talk to me and I hate it. It sucks.”

Thor looks at him askance and seems to consider for a moment.

Then he stands up, twirls his hammer, and takes off into the distance.

“Um,” says Billy.

*

Billy goes home and does the dishes— _without magic_ , hi, hello—picks up around the apartment, thinks about leaving to buy Teddy some flowers, tries to will them into existence, ends up with a bouquet of sardines, and shoves his face into a pillow and just tries to breathe without it hurting.

Teddy arrives home around eight, walks straight up to Billy, grabs the back of his shirt, and hauls him bodily into the air. He’s clearly abusing his Kree heritage, the jerk, and he just holds Billy in front of his face at eye level, and stares at him. Billy stares back desperately.

“You’re an idiot,” says Teddy, and Billy nods emphatically. “But you went to Thor, for god’s sake—for Thor’s sake?—and that takes a special kind of stupidity. And I love you.”

Billy blinks at him and hazards a small smile, testing the waters. Teddy smiles back and sets him down, and then grabs the _front_ of his shirt this time, jerking him into a kiss.

When they can breathe again, Billy can’t help himself. “He went to you? What did he _say_?”

Teddy huffs a laugh and then, in a flawless imitation of Thor’s voice, declares, “ _The little witch is concerned, little hulk! Go to him! Separate thy souls, tried and true, no more!_ ”

“Oh my god,” says Billy. “Little hulk?”

Teddy punches him in the arm and grins, blue eyes bright. “Shut up, little witch.”

**end.**


End file.
